Juste un cri
by Shuasio
Summary: Deux OS sous le thème d'Halloween (et la Toussaint). Tous deux des histoires de peurs et d'inquiétudes ou même de souffrance... Le premier montre un Stiles fragile et sensible dans une mauvaise période. Le deuxième vous conduira peut-être à vous demander "Et moi alors ? Comment j'aurais réagis dans cette situation ?"
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toute, donc comme promis, je publie ma petite histoire. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'avais dit que je publierais un récit à propos de la Toussaint et un sur Halloween. Alors, je dois avouer que si je fais ce tout petit prologue c'est surtout parce que j'en ai envie et non par réel besoin. Je précise que les deux OS seront publiés ici et donc porteront tous les deux le même nom, « _Juste un cri_ ». Il y aura quand même une subdivision, l'un sera « _Un cri du cœur_ » et l'autre « _You gonna hear me roar_ » (non, je ne pense aucunement au dernier titre de Katy Perri), c'est juste pour prévenir !

Après ce petit côté administratif et un peu chiant, j'aimerais vous présenter la feinte la moins drôle d'Halloween (toutes catégories confondues) que beaucoup de gens connaissent. Je tiens à préciser que vous lirai ça à vos risques et périls, je ne suis responsable de rien…

- Allo ?  
- Ween ?  
- Ici trouille !

Oui je sais, c'est affreusement peu drôle (et pourtant j'ai rigolé la première fois) ! Mais attention, juste pour votre plus grand plaisir j'ai encore pire !

- Que dit un vampire en quittant sa victime ?  
- Merci beau « cou ».

Bon aller j'arrête parce que là ça va trop loin ! Je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous tuer avec un humour vraiment très naze. Par contre j'aimerais donner une petite citation d'un épisode d'Halloween d'une autre série, Glee. Peut-être certains la connaissent déjà, mais elle m'a fait franchement rire, surtout que c'est une réplique de Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch).  
« La fête d'Halloween est la période où les parents laissent les petits garçons s'habiller en petites filles et les petites filles en prostitués. Mais ils en oublient le but principal de cette fête : faire PEUR ! Les enfants feraient mieux de connaitre la peur, ou sinon ils ne savent pas comment se comporter. Alors chère femme au foyer, ce soir vous direz à vos enfants que leur père est parti au travail, mais qu'avant il a dit qu'il adorait manger de jeunes chérubins et qu'il les trouvait délicieux. Et ça les enfants, Sue le C ».  
Ou sinon j'aimerais vous donner quelques dictons que j'aime bien (dont le dernier est un peu étrange) :

- A la Toussaint, le froid revient et met l'hiver en train.  
- S'il fait chaud le jour de la Toussaint, il neige toujours le lendemain.  
- Le jour des morts, ne remue pas la terre. Si tu ne veux pas sortir les ossements de tes pères.

Et voilà tout ! Je publierai fin de semaine, le 31 pour le texte sur Halloween (ce sera donc jeudi) et le lendemain pour l'autre (et donc vendredi (je précise, on ne sait jamais)).  
A bientôt mes petits loups =).


	2. 1 You Gonna Hear Me Roar

Voilà déjà deux mois que tous les adolescents de Beacon Hills avaient repris le chemin du lycée, mais enfin, les premières vacances montraient le bout de leur nez. Le mois de septembre était passé assez vite grâce au soleil d'une fin d'été, mais octobre fut tout le contraire. Certains parents disaient « _déjà ?!_ », alors que la plupart des élèves, et même la majorité des enseignants disaient «_ enfin !_ ». Ils attendaient ça avec impatience, et certains d'entre eux prévoyaient déjà quelques projets des sorties entre amis, petites ou grandes fêtes, tout était bon à prendre pour passer de bons congés.

C'était vendredi, première heure de cours et les élèves étaient déjà dissipés, leur esprit certainement en congé avant l'heure. D'ailleurs, Monsieur McLoane, ce vieux prof de français qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'autorité, avait bien du mal de donner son cours dans sa classe de dernière année qui avait manifestement décidé de lui donner du fil à retordre. Omis les quelques élèves du premier rang, attentifs et silencieux comme à leur habitude, les autres n'écoutaient rien du tout certains lançaient des boules de papiers ou bien des planeurs fabriqués maison, d'autres parlaient ou même chantaient. Mais lorsqu'on frappa à la prote du local, tout le monde se tut, ce fut le miracle que McLoane attendait depuis plus de trente minutes. Après un soupir de soulagement devant ce silence, il invita le ou les mystérieux inconnus à entrer.

Le proviseur entra, s'excusant de déranger une classe qui paraissait si calme, vite suivi d'un jeune homme. Un grand, à l'air plutôt musclé mais qui portait toujours des traits d'enfants sur le visage avec un peu de candeur dans ses yeux bleus, avec des cheveux bruns assez courts et un très beau sourire. Certains regards se croisaient, posant des questions silencieuses, avant de revenir se poser à l'avant de la classe. Le proviseur avait juste déposé un petit carton à McLoane avant de s'éclipser, laissant ce qui semblait être un nouvel élève, seul. Le professeur se leva et répondit à quasi toutes les questions ce jeune garçon était un nouvel élève arrivant dont ne sait où et portait le nom de John Ramirez. Sentir tous ces yeux sur lui le gêna et ses joues un peu roses devenues déjà un peu plus rouge s'empourprèrent encore plus, preuve d'une certaine timidité. Ensuite, il l'invita à s'asseoir parmi la foule qui le dévisageait, il prit la seule place disponible, celle à côté de Stiles qui ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par l'évènement du matin. Le jeune Stilinski lui adressa un petit sourire juste avant de reprendre son œuvre d'art qui consistait en un dessin abstrait ressemblant à un petit chat … ou un panda. Ce nouvel arrivant avait rendu la classe plutôt calme, ce qui permit enfin à McLoane de donner son cours plus facilement bien qu'il ne lui restait qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le bêta et son meilleur ami, comme à leur habitude étaient seuls sur l'une des tables du réfectoire. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, mais de rien en particulier, le petit nouveau ayant déjà occupé leurs conversations au cours d'Harris, chose qui avait failli leur faire gagner une retenue, il n'était plus à l'honneur. Soudain, les places libres se comblèrent très rapidement Allison était venue auprès de Scott accompagné de Lydia qui s'était mise à sa droite et Jackson, en bout-de-table comme il aimait le faire. Il pensait que c'était la place du chef, du capitaine, et c'était bien comme cela qu'il se sentait. Pour finir le petit groupe, Danny qui se mit à côté de son meilleur ami, était arrivé avec le nouveau qui avait pris la dernière place, celle à côté de Stiles. Le fils du shérif se sentait d'ailleurs bien seul dans ce groupe, entre tous ces couples.

Les conversations partaient un peu dans tous les sens, même si Lydia tentait de faire revenir l'attention sur elle. Tout le monde trouvait bien quelque chose à dire pour participer à la discussion, sauf Stiles qui n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, tout comme le nouveau, qui parlait seulement quand on lui posait une question. Même s'ils essayaient de mettre le nouveau alaise, il restait assez timide et réservé. John réalisa que Stiles se mettait un peu à l'écart du groupe lui aussi, alors il décida de lui parler.

_- Stiles, c'est ça ?_

_- Ouais..! _Le fils du shérif laissa une petite pause ne sachant pas vraiment comment continuer la conversation, en dehors de la solution de parler du la pluie et du beau temps. _Alors comme ça t'es nouveau… Tu te sens pas trop perdu pour ta première journée ?_

_- Non ça va, je connais un peu Danny._

_- Je savais pas que tu connaissais Danny, ça fait longtemps ?_

_- En fait il connait ma sœur, alors je l'avais déjà rencontré y'a quelque temps. Mais je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills seulement hier, donc je ne connais personne d'autre. _

Plus Stiles regardait John parler, plus il avait l'impression de voir un étrange mélange entre Derek, mais plus jeune, et Jackson ! Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs du point de vue du physique les mêmes yeux, le même sourire et aussi la même coupe de cheveux, sans oublier le même corps d'athlète. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir le même caractère que Jackson, et celui-ci encore pire de l'alpha. Soudain, cela lui donna envie d'imaginer une personne avec le caractère des deux garçons mélangé, et c'est après seulement deux petites secondes qu'il pria pour que jamais il ne rencontre une personne comme cela !

_- Au fait,_ _tu étais dans quel lycée avant ?_

_- Tu vas manger ta pomme ? _Stiles jeta un regard sur le plateau de son ami et put voir que le nouveau avait déjà tout avalé, et cela même sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Il lui donna alors sa pomme n'ayant pas l'intention de la manger. _Merci Stiles._

_- De rien… Si tu aimes la nourriture de la cantine, alors on peut dire que t'es pas vraiment difficile. _Il regarda alors son plateau aussi vite que celui de son compère, et se dit qu'en fait ça ne devait pas être si terrible._ Je me demandais, avec ton nom de famille, tu as des racines espagnoles ?_

_- Ah non pas du tout, je pense que ça se voit, mais c'est celui de mon père adoptif._

_- D'accord… _Le jeune brun se sentait un peu bête d'avoir posé cette question, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir._ Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu viens de quel lycée ? _Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un large sourire, avant que l'intéressé ne tourne la tête, interpellé par Danny.

Malgré que ce fût triste de le dire ainsi, c'était encore un point commun avec Jackson, mais Stiles se sentait trop gêné que pour demander les raisons de l'adoption. Il ne savait que trop bien la douleur causée par la perte d'un parent et cela ne servait à rien de retourner le passé. Et en même temps, le fait qu'à deux reprises John ait réussi à éviter la question était étrange. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie d'en parler, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un passé facile à porter. Pourtant, on ne lui demandait pas la lune ou de raconter ses petits secrets, alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Mais pour Stiles, cela cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais qu'il voulait ou même qu'il devait garder pour lui, et le fils du shérif comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était.

Heureusement, un sujet de conversation intéressant tout le monde arriva et c'est Lydia qui le lança. La fameuse fête d'Halloween, c'était l'un des événements de l'année que les adolescents ne devraient pas rater. Elle commença par dire qu'il fallait venir déguiser et que de toute façon, tout le monde y allait, alors elle irait aussi. Scott convenu avec Allison qu'ils iraient eux aussi, Danny invita le nouveau à venir et il accepta l'invitation avec plaisir. Enfin, Lydia posa la question au seul qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis, Stiles sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui et il répondit un peu bêtement « _Si tout le monde y va, alors j'y vais aussi ». _Seulement, Scott se rappela que sa mère était de garde à l'hôpital toute la semaine et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas avoir la voiture. Son meilleur ami se proposa de venir le chercher tandis que Jackson accepta de prendre Allison. Après quelques minutes de conversation à propos de « l'une des plus belles fêtes de l'année » selon la jeune Martin, ainsi que sur les costumes qu'elle pourrait porter, une sonnerie retentit et le petit groupe se sépara, les filles se dirigèrent dans les gradins et les garçons dans les vestiaires pour le dernier entrainement de Lacrosse avant les vacances.

##

Le petit nouveau avait rejoint l'équipe pour une période d'essai avec l'accord du coach. Tous leurs équipements sur le dos, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain alors qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir juste avant. Isaac avait été désigné pour être gardien, place qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup, préférant l'action, alors que les autres se mirent en ligne pour pouvoir tirer. McCall fonça le premier vers le bêta et malgré son adversaire il réussit à marquer. Jackson partit juste après pour montrer que lui aussi en était capable, mais ne réussit pas. Cela le mit en colère et le poussa à réessayer une deuxième fois, où il y arriva enfin. Stiles et les autres, n'ayant que leurs pouvoirs d'humain pour les aider, ne marquèrent pas, malgré toute la détermination possible. Arriva le dernier joueur qui n'avait pas encore tiré, John un sourire sur le visage, marqua facilement grâce à une agilité, une rapidité et une force légendaire. Isaac resta incrédule ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu réussir cet exploit !

Un match d'entrainement commença sous une pluie battante, les co-capitaines dirigeant chacun une équipe. Le terrain était glissant et il faisait froid, et pourtant tous les joueurs restaient concentrés, bien déterminés d'anéantir l'équipe qu'il leur faisait fasse, surtout un : John qui montrait de grandes capacités dans ce sport. Stiles tenta de savoir d'où venait le jeune homme durant la pause. Il lui posa une ou deux questions innocentes, mais il se confrontait à un mur. À la sortie du vestiaire, le fils du shérif parla de ses craintes à propos du nouvel arrivant selon lui, il devait cacher quelque chose. Scott se moqua gentiment de lui et tenta de le rassurer en disant que John avait l'air d'un garçon très bien et sans histoire. Mais Stiles restait un éternel têtu… Soudain, c'est Isaac qui apparut dans le dos du jeune Stilinski, qui lui valut un petit cri très viril en se retournant.

_- Alors comme ça on a peur du nouveau ?_

_- AAAAAAHH ! Non de… Et toi, t'écoutes les conversations privées maintenant ?! _Le jeune brun était faussement énervé, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

_- C'est pas ma faute, c'est la faut du pouvoir de l'ouïe surdéveloppé ! Mais relax, en fait… Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi !_ Le bêta jeta un regard vers John qui discutait au loin avec Danny. _Je sais pas vraiment dire ce que c'est, mais y'a vraiment un truc qui me dérange chez c'gars. Quand on était sur le terrain tout à l'heure j'ai ressentit un truc bizarre, mais je serais pas dire ce que c'était, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça venait de lui. Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce qu'il a réussi à marquer !_

_- Ouais… Mais on va pas l'accuser sans preuve ! _L'humain prit un regard perplexe, sourcils froncés et front plissé, et se frotta doucement le menton attendant qu'une idée lui tombe du ciel. _Je sais ! On va le suivre, et comme ça on verra bien où ça nous conduit !_

_- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Stiles… Ni très légal d'ailleurs. _Une voiture noire arriva avec à son bord une jeune femme très séduisante aux cheveux blonds qui salua Isaac avant de s'arrêter devant les deux garçons. _Et en plus, j'ai des choses bien plus amusantes à faire là tout de suite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Sans un mot de plus, il salua son compère et s'en alla, laissant Stiles dans ses réflexions.

_- Comme si tu te souciais de ce qui est légal ou non !_ Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il attendit quelques minutes pour parler à Danny, le temps que le nouveau parte et laisse le gardien seul. _Danny, Danny, et attends moi !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? _Le jeune brun ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de s'arrêter pour écouter Stiles lui poser des questions, il continuait d'avancer avec le fils du shérif juste derrière lui.

_- Je me demandais…_ _John m'a dit que tu connaissais sa sœur, et que c'était comme ça que vous vous étiez rencontré._

_- Oui, je connais bien Diane, et c'est avec elle que je l'ai rencontré et on s'est juste entrainé plusieurs fois au Lacrosse mais sans plus. Pourquoi ?_

_- Ca peut expliquer pourquoi il est si doué… Mais je me demandais, tu sais d'où il vient toi alors ?_

_- Heu… _Le jeune humain fit une courte pause de réflexion pour chercher l'information dans ses souvenirs, mais rien ! _Non en fait, j'en sais rien. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Diane a toujours été ici, et il venait de temps en temps lui rendre visite, mais le reste du temps il était avec ses parents adoptifs, je ne sais pas où. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

_- Pour rien ! Je me… demandais juste où il était avant. _La réponse de Danny était loin de l'avoir rassuré, et il croyait encore plus qu'il cachait quelque chose.

_- D'accord. Je vais te laisser vieux ! _Le fils du shérif déjà en train d'imaginer ce que John pouvait cacher ne répondit pas à son ami.

##

Dans les bois illuminés de la lune presque pleine, un homme chantait, riait, sifflait. Dans cette lumière blanchâtre, on pouvait même voir un homme danser, faisant voler les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds. Il avait une silhouette fine et agile, mais aussi un corps fort et robuste, ni la boue sur le chemin ni la pluie qui tombait ne semblaient le déranger. Son ombre le suivait, disparaissait derrière un arbre et revenait aussi vite, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu ou d'une valse nocturne. Son rire était puissant, on pouvait se demander s'il était fou ou bien juste très heureux d'être dans les bois, au milieu de la nuit, jouissant de la vie d'une façon très bruyante et peu habituelle. C'est enfin qu'il arriva là où il le désirait, les yeux vers son objectif et un sourire malsain aux lèvres, il resta dans cette position quelques minutes savourant le vent frais contre ses bras nus et goutant chaque odeur que pût attraper ses narines.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu, toujours les mêmes arbres, toujours la même maison et surtout, toujours la même personne. Ces petites visites au fil du temps lui avaient appris beaucoup choses, il savait que cette maison abandonnée n'était plus habitée, et que la personne qu'il recherchait était ailleurs. Il savait où et quand et même comment, alors pourquoi cet être qui semblait si réfléchi, était-il devant cette maison cette nuit-là ? Tout simplement car il avait un plan qui prenait la voie la plus complexe, prendre le chemin le plus facile était loin d'être amusant pour lui. Le but ici, était bien de s'amuser et prendre du plaisir au dépit des personnes qui bientôt, allait en payer le prix fort. A quoi bon prendre quelque chose à quelqu'un sans le faire souffrir pour commencer ? Pour lui, c'était même la partie la plus amusante !

La porte n'était pas ouverte, mais il lui suffit d'un coup de pied pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Fermer une demeure aussi délabrée était bien un signe qu'il y avait quelque chose cachée ici. Il entra et regarda au tour de lui, ensuite il renifla cette odeur de pourriture qui prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Toujours ce sourire étrange sur le visage, il fit sortir des griffes acérées de ses mains et le planta directement dans le bois brûlés du plancher. Il arracha quelques planches, tira l'objet de sa convoitise or de sa cachette et ricana. Il sortit de la demeure et s'en alla, tout comme il était venu. Après plusieurs minutes, il creusa tel un chien dans le sol mouillé, mit en terre ce précieux trésor et retourna se coucher comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Mais juste avant, il regarda l'astre qui prônait dans le ciel et se dit que c'était une très bonne journée.

L'ombre n'avait pas de temps à perdre, chaque heure de chaque jour était importante pour accomplir rapidement son plan. La nuit suivante, il ressortit et regardant le ciel nuageux, il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir, et annoncer sa menace à l'intéresser. Il courut et arriva au hangar assez vite, avant d'entrer il retira un petit sachet de sa poche et mit des gants pour se protéger de ce délicat poison qu'il avait lui-même concocté. La suite fut très rapide, il se faufila à l'intérieur, lança cette poudre violette sur sa cible avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et celle-ci s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd sonnant une fin proche. L'ombre attendit quelques secondes, regardant cet homme s'effondrer à terre tout en criant. Le lycanthrope ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, en peu de temps il se retrouvait paralysé et parcouru par des douleurs horribles, allongé sur le sol froid à côté de l'un des bus de l'entrepôt. L'ombre savourait le spectacle, mais ne s'approchait pas de l'alpha, son anonymat étant plus important que de voir l'homme souffrir de plus près.

_- Je pensais qu'un alpha tiendrait sur ses jambes plus longtemps que ça, je suis un peu déçu… _La moquerie n'était qu'une petite attaque de plus visant à toucher le loup-garou physiquement, mais aussi moralement.

_- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! _Malgré les spasmes de douleurs qui traversaient son corps, le lycanthrope tentait de rester le plus neutre possible, ne voulant pas donner le plaisir de sa souffrance à son agresseur.

_- Ah ça, c'est l'un de mes petits secrets, mais je veux bien te le dire, seulement parce que c'est toi. C'est un doux mélange entre de l'aconit et un peu de poison du Kanima récolté par-ci, par-là. Juste assez pour te paralyser pendant quelques heures, et aussi te faire souffrir un peu au passage. _Une lueur morbide traversa ses pupilles, comme le regard d'un meurtrier prêt à achever sa victime. _Mais rassure-toi, j'aurais pu faire bien pire._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Dis-moi Derek, selon toi, qu'est-ce qu'un oméga ?_

_- Un loup solitaire, sans meute…_

_- Un petit bêta insignifiant et perdu, c'est ça, ta vision des choses. Mais toi tu es un alpha, et il te fallait une meute alors tu en as créé une. Que deviendraient tes bêtas sans toi ?_

_- Des omégas…_

_- C'est fou ça ! Comme un bêta peu devenir alpha ou oméga et vice-versa. _L'inconnu paressait quasi enjoué, il passait de la colère à la joie sans raison. _Mais alors, que devient un alpha sans meute Derek ?_

_- Il reste alpha mais il est plus faible. _Le lycanthrope qui ne voyait pas vraiment où ces questions pourraient le mener, commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

_- Et à quel moment un bêta devient alpha ?_

_- En tuant un alpha !_

_- Et donc lorsque celui-ci est faible… Tout est lié, Cqfd ! Je pense que je vais te laisser méditer là-dessus, vu que tu as un peu temps devant toi sans pouvoir bouger, tu vas pouvoir y réfléchir. Dort bien, alpha._ L'ombre discrète et agile disparut sans un mot de plus.

La nuit passa et le poison se dissipa peu à peu laissant à Derek la possibilité de bouger, mais pas celle de comprendre la raison pour laquelle on lui avait fait ça ou la raison de toutes ces questions étranges. Mais il sentait bien que cela n'annonçait rien de bon, pour lui ou pour sa meute. Juste après, il décida d'appeler tout le monde pour les prévenir d'un danger qui semblait tourner, autant au tour du leader, que sur les autres membres. Vers midi, ils arrivèrent tous, même les humains. Les premiers furent Erica, Boyd et Isaac qui étaient accompagnés de Scott, Allison et Stiles. Et pour finir avec dix minutes de retard, Jackson arriva avec sa petite amie qui s'excusa d'avoir pris autant de temps pour se préparer.

Derek prit la parole expliquant la nuit qu'il avait passée et donc la raison de cette petite réunion, cassant un peu la bonne humeur des jeunes, ensuite il essaya de faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils devraient faire très attention à l'avenir, car il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre. Et pour finir, il tenta de décrire son agresseur au son de sa voix et de ses propos, il s'agissait probablement d'un jeune garçon connaissant très bien les lycanthropes et ayant un esprit plutôt calculateur ainsi qu'une rapidité et une discrétion extraordinaire. C'est alors que Stiles commença à accuser le petit nouveau en disant qu'il cachait quelque chose et qu'il avait un regard étrange, Isaac rajouta qu'il était à moitié d'accord et Lydia pris son temps pour contredire tous les propos du fils du shérif. Cette conversation dura une grosse demi-heure, avant que les jeunes ne se séparent. Les filles et Jackson, forcé d'accompagner Lydia, allant chercher des costumes pour la prochaine fête. Isaac et Boyd restèrent avec l'alpha tandis que Scott et son meilleur ami décidèrent d'aller chez les McCall.

##

Tous se préparaient pour la fête, chacun à leur manière… Allison n'ayant pas trouvé de costume qui lui plaisait lors de son après-midi shoping avec Lydia, elle avait décidé de se déguiser en chasseuse. Fin prête, elle attendit son amie qui serait certainement en retard, comme à sa mauvaise habitude. Son amoureux et Jackson s'était disputés pendant plusieurs jours, car ils voulaient mettre le costume de superman tous les deux, seulement il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux superman… A la fin, Scott laissa le costume à son ami et décida de se diriger vers Batman, parce que c'était bien aussi. La cape sur le dos, il envoya un sms à son meilleur ami pour dire qu'il était près. Stiles avait opté pour la carte du panda, ce déguisement était en fait un pyjama pour les froides nuits d'hiver, mais il n'avait rien d'autre alors il s'était dit que monsieur panda serait très bien ! Lydia avait trouvé un magnifique costume d'infirmière qui, selon elle, lui allait à la perfection et la rendait encore plus sexy. Se maquillant devant son miroir, elle reçut un message de John : « _Salut Lydia, je pourrai partir avec vous ce soir s'il te plait ? »_, message auquel elle répondit : « _Oui pas de problème, faudra juste vous serrez à l'arrière ! ». _Elle envoya alors un message à son petit ami pour le prévenir qu'il y aurait une nouvelle personne dans sa petite voiture de luxe.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte des Martin, ce qui étonna la jeune brune étant donné qu'il était un peu tôt. Lydia étant seule chez elle, partit ouvrir à John qui n'avait manifestement pas trouvé de costume pour ce soir. Malheureusement, faire la fête n'était pas dans la tête de tout le monde ce soir, ou tout du moins, pas le même genre d'amusement. Il sortit un mouchoir avec une étrange substance et le plaqua contre la bouche de Lydia, l'adolescente, bien plus faible que lui succomba et s'endormit sous l'effet du produit. Il la mit sur le siège arrière, et envoya un sms à Allison avec le portable de sa victime : « _On vient de partir, on arrive ! John est avec nous si jamais_ ».

Toujours le même sourire malsain aux coins des lèvres, toujours la même lueur morbide dans ses pupilles, l'ombre avançait rapidement vers son but. John se gara un peu plus loin de la demeure pour ne pas attirer de soupçons à cause de sa voiture, et descendit de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte des Argent, il reprit un visage charmant et fit preuve d'une fausse timidité, comme un homme à deux visages. Allison fut surprise que ça soit lui qui soit venu, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle se demanda en quoi il avait décidé de se déguiser étant habillé tout de noir, elle comprit un peu trop tard, John montrant son vrai visage à l'abri de tout regard. Avec la même méthode, il plaqua son mouchoir contre la bouche de la jeune fille, seulement elle était entraînée au combat et elle réussit à se débattre quelques secondes et lui donné quelques coups dans l'abdomen ainsi que le griffer au niveau du bras. Cependant, il était bien plus fort et il lui fallut juste un plus de temps pour qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Il regarda la marque sur son avant-bras disparaître grâce à ses pouvoirs avec un air satisfait et même un peu supérieur.

Utilisant une nouvelle fois le même procédé, il prit le portable de la brune et envoya un message à Stiles qui s'apprêtait à partir : « _Désolé de te prévenir maintenant, mais tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il te plait ? »_, il reçu une réponse positive quelques secondes plus tard. Le fils du shérif devait passer dans la rue d'Allison pour aller chez Scott, il était donc évident qu'il passerait d'abord près de lui. Il se mit au milieu de la route et attendit, et lors qu'enfin il vu les phares de la voiture arriver, il comprit que tout se passait comme il l'avait imaginé et voulut. Le jeune brun s'arrêta brusquement voyant un homme au milieu de la route, et encore une fois, l'ombre prenant un mouchoir avec la substance étrange, il endormit le panda facilement. Il retourna d'où il venait, et déposa ses trois victimes avec la quatrième qui attendait déjà depuis le début. Le pauvre Danny s'étant porté volontaire pour venir chercher le jeune homme avait souffert le premier. Ayant pensé à tout, il les attacha et prit leur portable qu'il détruisit pour que personne ne sache où il se cachait. Sa première victime était éveillée, et l'ombre pouvait alors se délecter de la terreur sur son visage.

Jackson se mit en route avec quelques minutes de retard, sachant que sa petite amie n'était jamais prête à l'heure. Il passa chez Lydia, mais personne ne put lui ouvrit, son message resta sans réponse, il décida d'aller chez Allison, peut-être qu'elle y était. Seulement, les parents Argent répondirent qu'elle était déjà partie avec sa petite amie, Stiles et un autre jeune garçon du nom de John. Scott attendit longtemps et personne ne venait le chercher, tous les sms à sa petite amie et son meilleur ami restaient sans réponse. Enfin, une voiture arriva devant chez lui, mais il s'agissait de Jackson. Il venait voir s'il était déjà parti et le prévenir qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis, et eux aussi partirent donc à la fête pour rejoindre leurs amis.

L'ombre, quant à elle, chantonnait et dansait sous le ciel étoilé de Beacon Hills avant de retourner dans sa planque pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs. Il tentait de s'imaginer l'état de folie dans lequel la meute allait se retrouver à l'annonce de la disparition de leurs protégés. Rien que cette pensée avait le pouvoir de le rendre encore plus heureux que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Juste avant de rentrer, il porta son regard sur la lune presque pleine et se dit que c'était une merveilleuse journée.

##

Voilà trois jours, trois jours entiers de peur, de terreur complète, que plus personne n'avait de nouvelles des cinq jeunes disparus. Alors que les bêtas étaient sous pression, pousser à bout par ce sale individu, Derek se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu les protéger alors qu'il était bien conscient du danger. Chaque jour était réservé à la recherche des adolescents, et chaque nuit était une nuit blanche remplie de pensées inquiètes. La meute en était arrivée à se dire que le nouveau, qui avait l'air si inoffensif, était le responsable de tout cela. Stiles l'avait pourtant dit, John était quelqu'un de malsain, mais personne ne l'avait cru et maintenant il était trop tard. La police était à la recherche de cinq jeunes perdus alors que la meute n'en cherchait que quatre, élimant le dernier qui était loin d'être une victime.

C'est au cinquième jour que l'histoire prit une tournure encore plus horrible et sinistre. Le corps de Peter, anciennement caché dans le manoir des Hale avait atterri devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt avec une petite lettre écrite pour attaquer moralement l'alpha. Il y avait juste quelques mots, quelques mots assassins, comme une prédiction meurtrière, comme si tout était déjà écrit, comme si la partie était déjà finie : « _Tu as déjà perdu toute ta famille, le dernier tué de tes mains. Et si maintenant, tu perdais ta meute ? Dort bien, demain est un autre jour, alpha !_ ». Après cette horrible découverte, la meute était réunie, et tous au même moment, ils ont reçu cette photo : les quatre humains, bâillonnés et attachés comme des animaux, la peur trop présente sur leur visage fatigué. Elle était accompagnée d'un message : « _Chères lycanthropes, comme vous pouvez le voir, vos protégés se portent à merveille à mes côtés. Mais votre attente a payé et pour vous remercier, je vous propose un petit jeu ! Choisissez trois personnes, et seulement trois qui pourront vous rejoindre. Vous aurez donc bien compris que vous choisirez la personne qui restera avec moi par la même occasion. Je suis d'humeur très généreuse aujourd'hui, alors j'ai décidé que je vous laissais deux jours pour me donner le premier nom de ceux qui pourront partir. Pour cela, il vous suffira d'écrire son prénom sur le mur de l'entrepôt. S'il n'y pas de nom dit-ci deux jours, ils mourront tous. Les règles sont simples, n'est-ce pas ? Bon jeu, amusez-vous bien !_ ».

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,  
La fête d'Halloween est passée depuis longtemps, mais des problèmes sur le site m'ont empêché de publier (eh oui encore), mais je ne m'éterniserai pas là-dessus. Dans tous les cas, je m'excuse vraiment pour le (grand) retard pour mes publications !  
Sinon, voici la première partie du OS d'Halloween, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Alors oui, c'est un OS en deux parties, je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais fait exprès. Dans la description de ce récit, j'ai dit qu'il vous pousserait peut-être à vous demander « et moi, qu'aurais-je fait dans cette situation ? ». Et donc avant de publier la suite, j'aimerais justement voir ce que vous, vous auriez fait.  
Voilà tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant qu'elle le sera) et je vous dis à bientôt :).


End file.
